


The queen's Knight

by JettNova



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Other, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JettNova/pseuds/JettNova
Summary: The queen is worried, her special army, formed by semi animal knights hasn't return yet from their last mission. But two of their soldiers run to inform that the problem is bigger than expected but the rebels can be reducted, but the captain is injured and captured by the enemy.  What will she choice, winning the war or her captain?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	The queen's Knight

The third full moon rises between the mountains. The queen, Alysha, looks desperate to the horizon waiting to see her specil army return. But another night comes, and she walks the large corridor once again unable to sleep like the two few weeks. She pours her second glass of wine sitting in her throne, dressed only with her dressing gown and the underwear. The royal counselor approached to her, trying to convince his queen to go to bed.

\- Your Highness, you are gonna fall sick if you continue this way. You cannot stay more nights awake for a bunch of beasts.

She stare off at the main door and started hitting the glass with her nails, impacient.

\- I'm gonna fire you and make you hang by the neck from the walls if you tals again that way about my army.  
\- But Your Highness... They are beasts. We have more prepared humans for this job and you rejected them. This plan was about strategy, not brute strength.  
\- Remind me again why I need you in my council, Ivar. Because now I cannot remember it and I'm starting to find you really annoying.

He kneel in front of her and put down his head. With a delicated movement he take her left feet in his hands and kiss it, capturing all her attention.

\- What the hell are you doing, Ivar?  
\- Alysha, Your Highness, I can make you think about other things, if you let me...

It was true that she wasn't married, but that doesn't meant that she was a virgin queen. She used to be awake most of the nights with one soldier of her special company, and how she missed to be touched... But not for Ivar.

\- Let me be clear, because I think there's some kind os misunderstanding between us. You are a married man, with two amazing kids, and don't find you interesting or even atractive. So please, if you want to be alive by sunrise, stop right now.

He attempted to kiss her feet again, but she grab his neck in her hand and started choking him. Suddenly the main door opened and she released him. Two soldiers with feline ears and a tail enter as fast as they can and kneel before the stairs of the throne. Alysha descended and hugged the soldiers, looking for scratches or wounds.

\- What in heaven took you so long? Is the captain with you? I want to reprimand her personally. That stupid she-wolf is going to hear me.  
\- Your Highness, we are the only ones who were able to return. The captain has been captured by the rebels with half of the company, and the other half is ... Is dead, my queen - He lower his ears.

The glass of wine fallen to the ground, bursting into a thousand little pieces. She took a step back and look the other soldier, waiting them to say it was a joke. But the didn't. The female cat continued speaking.

\- My queen the rebels want you to speak with their leader. They said that if you cooperates with them in the commercial terms, they will free the captain and the rest of our brothers. If you don't want to go or don't do an agreement ... Well ... They will execute them on three days.

The queen sit on the stairs and Ivar came to help her. He kept talking with them for the details of the meeting while they walked to the kitchen to eat. A second before he closed the doors Ivar looked at Alysha and whisper "that's why you need me here". She cannot answer the offense. With her blue eyes full of tears she was thinking about how the negotiation can go wrong; how she can make a bad decision and then her special army and the captain will be gone forever. All her efforts to make a change by including de semi-human poblation of her kingdom in the army and the day-a-day life will be gone.

When the sundial pointed twelve Alysha started to open her eyes. A couple of bottles of mead were empty in the carpet, and she was trying to get up without puke. She let the handmaiden choose and get the dress on her, but the corsé made her definetly puke on a bucket. The young lady catches her hair and asked if she could be pregnant.

\- I don't think so. In that case it would be a miracle.  
\- Well, the keymaster once said that saw an armoured figure going out of your room hours after entering, and the service was wondering if there's a man in your life... - after saying the rumour and watching her queen's sad face she stopped - Sorry, my Queen, I know it's not our business.  
\- Stella, you are like... ten years younger than me?  
\- Yes, your Highness.  
\- What a queen does, and who she fucks in her royal bed is her business. Do you understand? - she finished making a quick pony tail with braids and went to the door - But i'll tell you something more. I wouldn't mind marriying Al...

Fuck. She almost says the name of her lover. The handmaiden appear to hear nothing and started again with the pregnancy debate while they walked to the throne room. The war meeting was about to start and Stella retired to the kitchen to help the rest of the staff with the lunch. But she heared perfectly de first letters of the name and she didn't hesitate about telling the others the new gossip.

\- I swear she said Al.  
\- It's not possible, stupid child. There's not an Al in the castle. - said the older cook.  
\- That's true, neither in the army. - noted the assistant.  
\- Yes, Claire, we know you met all the soldiers in the kingdom but - Claire throw a carrot to Stella, showing her cat fangs aggresively - what if the name isn't complete? What if Al are just the two first letters?

The three women thinked quietly, trying to figured out who could be the queen's lover and the future king.

The day after the council meeting Alysha was riding with her royal guards to the camp where the rebels where waiting. Unarmed, they enter leaving the horses at the beggining of the stockade, and the shining armour of the queen made her easily to recognise. She order the four soldiers to wait out of the tent while she negotiate the terms with the chief, Robert. Dress up with a red armour he smiled when Alsyha opened his tent courtain. Once again they were under presure, together in the same tent, but this time as enemys.

\- Good morning, Aly. How was the ride?  
\- What do you want, Robert?

He clicked his tongue in disapproval and crossed his arms over his chest.

\- You are more dressed than the last time we met. What a pity.  
\- I don't remember "little things" of the past, I look into future, so can we start the meeting, please?

She took a sit in front of him, with a table between them.

\- Alysha, we have a big problem. The enemy is chasing us, they are infiltrated in our kingdom.  
\- Our kingdom? I'm sorry, I thought I was the only queen here.  
\- Well, you can have a crown and the title but I'm who the people loves.  
\- The people loves you? What the hell did you for them?  
\- Listen! - he tried to calm his voice - I'm not here to discuss who is the legit king. We are here because a common enemy of us has entered in our territory and we didn't notice. They trapped my warriors, they injured yours, and they are becoming stronger.  
\- What are you saying? You are the one who keep in capture my army and make me came unarmed.  
\- It was for my safety. And we found your soldiers in the woods, they are in our medic tent.

Alysha was shocked. They were fighting each other for three years since Robert claim the throne, after being lovers for a while when he was in the council and now she was supossed to trust him.

\- Are you talking about Ireth?  
\- Yes, Your Grace. The ancient necromancer is here. We have to reorganized the army together, we need each other.

Alysha was under a big presure. If all was a lie and she let his army enter to the city, he'll conquer it and never let her rule again. But if it was true, and Ireth was alive and infiltred in the territory, they had a big war to win.

\- Okey, I'll work with you. But first let me see my soldiers.  
\- Of course, Your Highness.

The four soldiers take a breath when she came out of the chief tent. Robert guide her to the medic tent, but he let her privacy and wait outside. Alysha looked one by one the wounds of the soldiers, but she panicked when realise that the captain wasn't there.

\- Where is my captain, Robert? Is she dead?

Robert shook his head and smiled at her.

\- Is in another tent, chained. She rejected to be help by any of us and try to kill us, so we put the bands, food and wine outside and she grabs what she needs and we are safe.  
\- What? You chained her? She's not your dog.

They started walking to the fartest tent while he explains how the captain tore off the heads of two of his men and dismembered them while trying to heal her wounds.

\- I know she's not a dog, but is a bad beast. I'll wait here, I don't want to die today. Good luck, Aly.

Just a torch were lighting the tent, making it almost dark. She whisper her name, trying to not scare her.

\- Alpha, it's me, Aly. I came for you. I'll take you home.

No answer. Under the table two green eyes open, looking directly to her. She moved smoothly, getting up calmly but cautious. She was two heads taller, and when she sniffed Aly's head she retracted the claws, becoming a human again except for the wolf tail and the height, as always. They hugged, crying, and the queen kissed her cheeks and dry the tears.

\- I missed you, Aly. I've tried to scape but...  
\- It's okey, Alpha, I'm here. I'll unchained you and make a hot bath for us in the castle, okey?

The she-wolf fall into her knees when Alysha throw the metal dog collar off her neck, and hug her again.

\- I've failed you, my queen. We couldn't win... I'm...  
\- Shhh. You are alive, my darling, that's all that matters to me.

Alysha smile and holding her face she kiss her. At least, almost three months later, she could kiss her again.


End file.
